


This is how to be an heartbreaker

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this work it takes passion. It takes nerves of steel and cold-blooded. There is no time for suffering, there is no time for caring about others's feelings. </p>
<p>Sometimes, you have to also break some hearts. </p>
<p>A good spy knows it, and Grant Ward knew it more than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how to be an heartbreaker

In this work it takes passion. It takes nerves of steel and cold-blooded. There is no time for suffering, there is no time for caring about others's feelings.

Sometimes, you have to also break some hearts.

A good spy knows it, and Grant Ward knew it more than anyone else.

**Rule # 1:** _Is that you gotta have fun, but when you're done you have to be the first to run._

It was the third time in a row that he played battleship in that day, and he still didn't know why Skye continued to win.

He puted all the effort in the world, but she always managed to sink his battleship.

But it would still be worth it.

 

"Say it Ward"

"No"

"C'mon Ward, Say it"

"You sunk my battleship," he said with a sigh.

 

Skye's smile was one of those who can lit up the room. It was one of those who made him feel lighter, that he took away any tension from his shoulders.

Skye's smile was the cure for everything.

Too bad that Garrett was watching him from afar, and with him around just her smile could make him feel better.

 

Since his arrival he did nothing but tell him to stay focused on the mission.

How could focus he, when the beautiful girl in front of him was the greatest distraction he had ever had?

 

**Rule # 2:** _Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose._

He didn't like this base. The reason why, among all the bases that the Hydra had, Garrett decided to just hide in the Cuba one remained a mystery to him.

It was damp, there was mold everywhere.

If Fitz had been there he would have done nothing but complain about not having brought his inhaler, while Jemma would have been delighted by the opportunity to examine the molds that were on the walls.

He was missing from home for about two days. The team still believed that he was escorting Garrett to the Fridge, when the reality was otherwise well.

That vise at his stomach gave him no respite, even at night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw their faces, and it was always a nightmare.

"The affects are a weakness Grant" always said Garrett.

He had spent so much time with him that he had begun to believe it, but then he thought about how he had felt stronger after that kiss with Skye in the jenitor closet. He felt as if he could bring down an entire platoon without any weapons, he felt like the Hulk.

How could a simple kiss to make him feel so invincible?

"Grant, your damn phone is ringing" said Garrett.

"It must be Coulson" said Grant.

"Yes sir," said Grant, replying to the call.

"Oh Ward, thank God you're still alive"

It was Skye. She was worried after hearing about the attack on the Fridge. She wanted to know if he was okay.

"Don't get attached somebody you could lose"

But it was too late.

 

**Rule #3:** _Wear a heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna to taste defeat._

Whatever he had said about the Cuba base he was going to renege it. At least there was warm.

The Canadians mountains were completely covered with a white blanket, as he approached the base indicated by Skye.

It was almost like a postcard picture, but Grant had other things to think about.

What would he say to Skye? That hard disk had to be unlocked, but it mattered little to him.

It would be the last time he saw her, while she still considered him one of them, one of the good ones.

After that, not even Grant knew what would happen.

It seemed his last chance to redeem himself, to confess everything, but he still had to carry on his stupid pantomime.

And when he saw her look beyond the automatic door, it seemed almost a dream. She was perfect, as always. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"The clash at the Fridge" said Grant.

"You still owe me a drink" said with a smile Skye

"I'll be happy to offer it to you"

That wounds still hurt, but it wasn't certainly the first time he took them by Garrett. At least this time it was for a good cause, it was to their plan.

And as he followed Skye within the SHIELD base, Grant was really hoping to be able to take off that damn mask, at least for this time

 

**Rule # 4:** _Gotta be looking pure. Kiss her goodbye at the door and and leave her wanting more._

It all seemed so easy. Nothing had been so easy in his life.

Skye had followed him, she had told him that she wanted to be with him. Grant would never admit the truth.

The fact that when Skye had kissed him before , in that room during their drink and then in the hallway before leaving,she made him feel like he had never heard before.

Light, normal. He loved a woman with all his heart, and certainly didnt seem a weakness.

Not this time

But there was something wrong.

Landing in Las Angeles, go to the bar where Skye would unlock the hard drive, go to Garrett.

Everything is simple, too straightforward.

It was all too easy.

"Are you ready then?" Asked Grant.

"Just a second" said Skye, typing something on her keyboard.

 

When she was concentrated in what she did the best she was even more beautiful.

"You know, I was thinking that after this mission we can take a vacation, go to a warm place," Grant said, hugging her from behind.

"Yes, I would like to see you in a bathing suit" Skye said, turning in his arms to see him.

"So, are you in? Maui, Caribbean, Hawaii ... Let's go where you want "

"I am in" said Skye, standing on her tiptoe to kiss him.

Another kiss and Grant could have sworn he touched the stars. He could swear he heard the fireworks.

Too bad that this was their last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> THIIIIIIS HOOOOOOW IS TO BE AN HEEEEEARRRTBREAKER !!! 
> 
> As Gleek, this song has a lot of bad memories (Brody deceiving Rachel ...) but for Skyeward seemed perfect. 
> 
> Obviously the song is "How to be an heartbreaker" by Marina and the diamond, but here I used the Glee's version.


End file.
